gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Glock 17
The Glock 17 is a semiautomatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. Glock173rdGen.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 History The Glock 17 was the very first pistol manufactured by firearms manufacturer GLOCK. Production of the pistol began in 1980 when the Austrian Armed Forces announced its intent to seek a replacement for their World War II-era Walther P38 pistols. There was a strict, 17-part criteria for the new pistol, which GLOCK decided to take. In 1982, the company assembled a team of leading handgun experts from various military, police, and civilian sport-shooting circles in Europe, which helped them define an ideal pistol; this turned into the Glock 17. The Glock 17 was accepted after passing all of Austria's endurance and abuse tests, and adopted by the Austrian military and police. The tests' results sparked a wave of interest in the Glock 17 in Western Europe and overseas, particularly in the U.S., where a similar campaign to select a countrywide replacement for the M1911 pistol had been underway since the late 1970s. In 1983, the U.S. Department of Defense inquired about the Glock 17 and received four samples for unofficial evaluation. Meanwhile, the pistol was adopted by Norway and Sweden's armed forces after surpassing all prior NATO durability standards. As a result, the Glock 17 became a standard NATO-classified sidearm. By 1992, about 350,000 pistols were sold in more than 45 countries, including 250,000 in the U.S. Following the Glock 17's introduction, numerous variants and versions were offered. These variants differ in caliber, frame, and slide length; and have been identified by different model numbers, with the exception of the Glock 17L. Specifications *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Feed System'': Safe Action *''Weight'': 22.4 oz. (625 g.) *''Length'': 7.32 in. (186 mm.) *''Capacity'': **17 **19-33 **100 On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used Glock 17s. *Season One **Jason Gideon carried a Glock 17 in the pilot episode "Extreme Aggressor". **Aaron Hotchner frequently used a Glock 17, beginning in "Compulsion". **Spencer Reid first used the Glock 17 in "Compulsion". **Derek Morgan was also a frequent user of the Glock 17. **W. Weigart used a Glock 17 while confronting a police officer in "L.D.S.K.". *Season Three **Vic Wolynski ("In Name and Blood") used a Glock 17 with Hotch. **Emily Prentiss first used the Glock 17 in "Elephant's Memory". **Jordan ("Lucky") used a Glock 17 while in Floyd Feylinn Ferell's house. *Season Five **Mick Rawson ("The Fight") a later protagonist of Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, he used a Glock 17. **Matt Spicer ("Our Darkest Hour") used a Glock 17 while hunting Billy Flynn. *Season Nine **Mateo Cruz first used a Glock 17 in "To Bear Witness". *Season Twelve **Stephen Walker first used the Glock 17 in "Red Light". Criminal The following unsubs used Glock 17s in their crimes. *Season Eight **John Curtis ("The Replicator") - A "wound collector"-type copycat, stalker, abductor, one-time poisoner, one-time cop killer, bomber, serial-turned-proxy killer, and hacker who briefly held a Glock 17, but never got the chance to use it. *Season Thirteen **Peter Lewis ("Mr. Scratch") - A "wound collector"-type proxy killer, hacker, stalker, one-time cop killer, and later killer and abductor who previously appeared in the previous three seasons who carried a Glock 17 and a Glock 26 stolen from Hotch during a standoff. Real-World Criminals The following real-world criminals used Glock 17s in their crimes. *George Hennard *Mark Barton *Byran Uyesugi *Omar Mateen Gallery Real World Tri-Glock 17.jpg|Three Glock 17s Glock 17 19 26.jpg|A Glock 17 (top) with a Glock 19 (middle) and Glock 26 (bottom). Glock17vs19.jpg|A Glock 17 and Glock 19 together. 17 vs 19.jpg|A Glock 17 (top) and Glock 19 (bottom). Glock17wTLR-2.jpg|A Glock 17 with a light attachment. 3 17s.jpg|Three Glock 17s. Glock 17C cropped.jpg|A cropped Glock 17 Wikipedia Glock 17 .jpg Glock 17 2-mag.png|A Glock 17 with two magazines. Glock 17 box.jpg|A Glock 17 and a box of ammo. Glock 17 RC12.jpg|A Glock 17 with a RC12 light attachment. Glock at U.jpg Glock_17L.jpg|17L G17 gear.jpg|Glock 17 with many accessories. Rock the Glock.jpg Table Glock 17.jpg suppressed Glock 17.jpg|A Glock 17 with the slide retracted and a suppressor attached. Glock171stGen.jpg|1st Generation Glock 17 Glock172ndGen.jpg|2nd Generation Glock 17 Gen2 -2.jpg Glock173rdGenStainless.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 17 with stainless-steel slide Gen3 2.jpg Gen3 -3.jpg Glock174thGen.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 Glock Gen4 measurements .jpg Glock Gen4 Night Sights.jpg|4th Generation with Night Sights AnotherGen4.jpg Gen4 at U.jpg Gen4 case.jpg|A 4th Generation Glock 17 in a case. Gen4 Glock 17.jpg Gen4 tip.jpg|A close-up of a 4th Generation Glock 17. Good Gen4.jpg Gen4 17 slide.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 with slide retracted. Titanium Glock 17.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 with Titanium slide. Gen4 10.jpg Gen4 17 Commercial.jpg Battlefield Gen4 Glock 17.jpg|4th Generation Battlefield. Gen4 wood.jpg Gen4 -17.jpg Gen4 18.jpg Gen4 -19.jpg Aiming Glock 17 Gen5.jpg|5th Generation Glock 17. Gen5 Glock 17 down.png Gen5 at U.jpg Gen5 back.jpg Gen5 Glock 17.jpg Gen5Glock17.jpg|5th Generation Glock 17 Glock 17 Gen5 7.jpg Gen5 8.jpg Gen5 9.jpg Gen5 10.jpg Glock 17 Gen5 11.png Gen5 11.jpg Gen5 12.jpg Weaponsmart Glock 17.jpg Byran Glock 17.jpg|Byran Uyesugi's Glock 17, used to commit his Xerox Murders. On Criminal Minds Aggresor Glock.jpg|Gideon with his Glock 17. Gideon_Glock_17.jpg|Gideon holding the Glock 17 in "Extreme Aggressor" Firing Range Glock.jpg|Hotch firing the Glock 17 at the firing range in "L.D.S.K.". Hotch_Gun.jpg|Hotch wielding the Glock 17 Tribe Glock.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "The Tribe". Reid_Gun.jpg|Reid wielding the Glock 17 to protect Lila Archer in "Somebody's Watching". Weigert has a Glock.jpg|Detective Weigert draws his Glock 17 in "L.D.S.K." Morgan 17 Glock.jpg|Morgan draws his Glock 17 in "Secrets and Lies". SWAT M4A1 .jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "Empty Planet". SWAT M4A1 2.jpg|Another shot (hard to see). FaL Glock.jpg|Hotch with the Glock 17 in "Fear and Loathing". FaL Glock 2.jpg|Another shot of the Glock 17. P91117.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17 in "P911". Psychodrama Glock Reid.jpg|Reid with his Glock 17 in "Psychodrama". Hotch Glock Psychodrama.jpg|Hotch fires the Glock 17. Reid Boogeyman Glock.jpg|Reid's Glock 17 in "The Boogeyman". Morgan Light Glock.jpg|Morgan draws his Glock 17 (with a mounted light) on Mark Davis in "No Way Out". No Way Out with Glocks.jpg|Hotch and Reid with their Glock 17s. No Way Out with Glocks 2.jpg|Reid's Glock 17. Morgan Light Glock 2.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17 in "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank ". End of a Legacy.jpg|Hotch draws a Glock 17 against Charles Holcombe in "Legacy". Legacy Glock 17.jpg|Closeup Blood Glocks.jpg|Hotch and Detective Wolynski with their Glock 17s in "In Name and Blood". Jordan Glock 17.jpg|Detective Jordan wields his Glock 17 while searching "Floyd Feylinn Ferell's house in "Lucky". Prentiss_Gun.jpg|Prentiss wielding Reid's Glock 17 in "Elephant's Memory". LF Glock.jpg|Reid's holstered Glock 17 in "Lo-Fi". Morgan Light Glock 3.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17 in "Doubt". Ok no Glock 17.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17 in "Children of the Dark". Hotch's Angel Maker.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "The Angel Maker". Causing Mayhem with a Glock.jpg|Reid's Glock 17 in "Mayhem". More Glock Mayhem.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17. instinctive Glock17.jpg|Hotch and Prentiss' Glock 17s in "The Instincts". 100 Glock 17s.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "100". Rossigun 9.jpg|Another shot. Fight with a Glock 19 2.jpg|Mick Rawson (right) with his Glock 17 in "The Fight". Fight Glock 17.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17. Morgan fight Glock.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17. Derek MP5A3 2.jpg|Prentiss' Glock 17 in "A Rite of Passage". Rossi MP5A3.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 Spicer Glock.jpg|Matt Spicer's Glock 17 in "Our Darkest Hour". Morgan's darkest Glock.jpg|Morgan's Glock 17. Bye Billy.jpg|Morgan moments before gunning down Billy Flynn with his Glock 17 in "The Longest Night". Coda Glock.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "Coda". Hotch Hit.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "Hit". Hotchner vs Myers.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 drawn on John Myers in "The Silencer". Pay the Glock Forward.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "Pay It Forward". BH gotcha.jpg|Hotch with his Glock 17 and Morgan with a SIG Sauer P226R arrest Thane Parks in "Brothers Hotchner". Replicator Glock 17.jpg|John Curtis with a Glock 17 in "The Replicator". Rossigun 14.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "The Inspiration". Rossigun 15.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "The Inspired". Witness Hotch's Glock.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "To Bear Witness". Witness Cruz's Glock.jpg|Mateo Cruz's Glock 17. X-Glock 17.jpg|Hotch's Glock 17 in "X". Hotch and Morgan guns.jpg|Hotch (left) with his Glock 17 in "Entropy". Rossigun 19.jpg|Walker's Glock 17 in "Red Light". See Also *Glock 9mm *Glock 19 *Glock 26